


Gamers and their Game (Leviathan x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, NSFW, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: You often game with levi or are at least around him... usually he finds it cool but today his jealousy snaps
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 92





	Gamers and their Game (Leviathan x F!Reader)

It wasn’t something he was used to, but it was definitely something that riled him up. At first, he was just happy to be having a gamer buddy, someone who knows what’s going on just as much as he does; someone he didn’t have to baby and where he didn’t have to hold their hand, because they already knew or could figure it out on their own. He appreciated that. You got closer to him, too, something that made him nervous at first, but he soon found himself becoming protective over you, and even to an extent, possessive. He tried to incorporate you into his life as much as he could because in a sense, you were his life, as he sooner than later realized. You brought him a lot of happiness, and awkward moments, that he will cherish forever. 

But that’s also why he was so furious, so appalled, so jealous at the fact that you became so close with his gamer buddies. It wasn’t an issue at first; he thought it was cool that you became friends with his friends and all of you could game together; it made him happy, but it got to a point where you’d game with his friends… without him. He’d be gone on a student council meeting, or doing whatever for Lucifer and the rest of his brothers, or maybe he would just be busy watching anime, and there you were, playing with his friends. Putting the fact aside that he felt betrayed and sad at the lack of attention he now got, he also knew that his friends were as much of a bunch of losers as he was, and they were eating it up that a girl gave them attention. He understood, but he didn’t accept. His avatar shone through more and more the more it happened, until he finally snapped. 

You were sitting in his chair, playing on his computer, with his headset covering those pretty little ears while you giggled and spoke into the microphone. His eye twitched at the sight, which he would usually find rather attractive, would it not be the lack of attention on him. Sure, you might brush it off as his insecurities, but it’s so much more than that. “(Y/N).” Of course you didn’t hear him, too caught up in the game. He poked you, getting your attention for just a second as you took one side of the headset off your ear, “what’s up? Can this wait? We’re almost done with the round.” Even he could hear the complaints coming through the headset, asking,... no… begging you to stay, and it actually made him growl as he gripped the piece off of your head, making you gasp out in shock. 

“Levi..? Are you okay?” The headset was almost too conveniently placed on the desk as he pushed you up against it, fire in his eyes as his teeth clenched, “no. I’m not.” But he didn’t give you the chance to ask him for an elaboration either, seeing as his lips already crashed onto yours. You moaned against his lips, quickly wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer, “l-levi let me..” But he only crashed his lips back onto your, his hands tearing through your clothes without regard as his demon form sprung to life. Your hands reached through his hair to grab his horns, making him growl and pull away in almost annoyance, “no.” Confusion rushed through you as he took your hands and turned you around, bending you over his desk. “You’re not allowed to touch me.”

You whined, turning your head to look at him, “what? Why are you so-- oh! “ You felt him pressed against your rear, feeling his raging hard on through his pants. He felt shame at it, but he was also too far into his jealousy streak to really care right now. Your shirt was barely hanging on your body by a threat, your bra torn through and discarded while his hands ripped down your pants roughly, exposing your rear. “Levi!” A gasp of shock left you when his finger moved between your folds to collect the juices. He wasn’t the only one embarrassed by the quick arousal; you, too, were turned on from this. The shut-in Otaku finally decided to turn the tables and actually take charge. The change of events had you more than soaked. You dreamt of him taking you rough, disregarding your own pleasure until the very end when he might feel bad about what he had done, but even then, you practically would have begged him to keep going, to keep using you. 

He grumbled, leaning over your when his tail replaced his fingers, “do you know how absolutely jealous it makes me.. When you don’t pay attention to me?” So this is what this is about… you almost chuckled, had it not been for the tail that plunged deep inside of you, leaving you in an open-mouthed moan. “I don’t… I give you attention all the time.” he scoffed, leaning over to bite down on your shoulder, marking you with a nice bruise that had you whimpering out and clenching along his tail. Smooth scales moved along your insides, collecting desperate juices that almost smelled too sweet to him; you were enjoying this. 

“I don’t care… You give them more than you give me, and that’s not okay, seeing as I’m your boyfriend.” he pulls his tail back, pulling his own pants down to pull out his erect member, rubbing it between your folds, “You’re soaked. Your hole is clenching around nothing, practically begging for me to fill it, but I want to hear you say it, (Y/N). Tell me what you want.” You whimpered, trying to push back against him; to feel him. “L-Levi.. I… I want you to fuck me over this desk right now. I want you to make me scream and cry out your name in pure ecstasy… I want you to… mark me more.” Your words had his cock twitching as he swallowed thickly, almost losing his composure had it not been for the heavy breathing he heard through the headset. “Remember this… I’m the gamer… and you’re…” He leaned over you, his snake liked tongue coming out to lick over your ear as, “... my game.”

He pushed in so quickly, you almost couldn’t find the voice to cry out. Your walls shook at the sudden intrusion as you cried out, feeling him stretch and split you open with each heavy plow. Levi didn’t bother being soft; he could care less about being loving right now when all he wanted to do was remind you of who you truly belonged to; who makes you feel good. You felt yourself be moved against the desk, your abdomen hitting the edge of it as you tried to hold on, “L-Levi… oh!” In all honesty, the roughness of it all only turned you on more and a grin spread across your features while he took you, so eager to prove his point. 

“Keep going… just like that…'' Another growl erupted from inside of him, the tip of his tail reaching around to flick over your clit, making you gasp out. Your sweet sounds rang in his ear as he felt himself be swallowed up by your walls. It was slick, smooth… everything he loved feeling; everything he could honestly dream of, and it was hard not to get lost in the moment. It was hard not to give in and just love you because that’s what he yearns to do; to love and be loved back. “Not… your call to make.” He breathed out, his thrusts picking up and pounding you against the desk. 

A series of cries escapes you as your body shook against the furniture, the tail never stopping its movements on your sensitive bud, as if it was trying to mock you for being so needy, not that you minded. It almost felt like a constant vibrator with the way he moved it, so quick, never stopping, and you found yourself on edge almost too quickly. “L-Levi… I..!” He knew, of course, this was his point all along. “Cum.. let them hear you… tell them who’s making you feel good.. They’ve been listening this whole time.” Your cheeks blazed up at the thought of all his friends listening, seeing as you never exited the game.. You never turned the mic off…

”Levi...athan…!” His name broke off into two syllables as your orgasm shook through you, his thrusts never stopping to push you through it. The pulsating of your walls around him had him groaning in delight, a sound that quickly turned into almost sadistic laughter. His grip on you was tight, holding you firmly in place as he took what is rightfully his; you. Another rush of excitement entered your body with his next words, “you’re mine… and I’ll… keep proving it… until every single one of them understands..” His head came down right beside yours, his lips hungrily finding yours right before he released. 

Your body shook with the force of his orgasm. His hips snapped forward hard, burying his cock deep inside of you while sloppy kisses matched your own. You felt him twitch, hot seed spurting against the deepest parts of you while slow pulses helped him through it. Every little thrust back, ever hard push back against the desk made you cry out as he continued to claim you, only calming back down when he felt himself empty. Slowly, his lips pulled away from yours, heavy panting replacing them as his eyes opened back up to look at you, “you’re mine..” it was a softer repeat of his earlier statement, almost too sweet considering the previous task, but you nodded, twisting your body to look at him. 

“I think… you made that very clear to me… and all your friends…” 


End file.
